Twelve Nights
by aj81writing NO LONGER IN USE
Summary: Doppelganger hijinks ensue... but not in the way you might think. AU. AH. Loosely based on the Shakespeare play Twelfth Night and the movie She's the Man. Plot summary inside.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__So, my absolute favorite Shakespeare play is "Twelfth Night". I'm also crazy about the contemporary version "She's the Man" (No copyright infringement intended). If you haven't seen either, you definitely should. So, I was re-watching "She's the Man" and I got this idea… Hope you'll enjoy my version. : ) _

_AU (obviously)__. AH. _

_**Setting**__: Modern day. This version is closer to the movie than the play._

_**Plot**__: Elena and Jeremy are twins. Following the death of their parents, Jeremy starts using drugs. While he's in rehab, Elena decides to take his place as a freshman in college. Jeremy's roommate Damon is in love with Katherine, who doesn't want anything to do with Damon, because he's a player. Damon convinces "Jeremy" to help him get Katherine. Katherine falls for "Jeremy". Then Jeremy gets out of rehab, and is mistaken for Elena (posing as Jeremy). Let's just say doppelganger hijinks ensue… _

_**Characters**__: Katherine and Elena look nothing alike. Damon and Stefan are not brothers. _

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious about this, Elena!" Stefan growled at her.<p>

"I have to! He's my brother! If you had a brother you would know – I can't just sit by and watch his life fall apart!"

"So you're gonna throw _your_ life away for him? How do you even know he'll get his act together in the next two weeks?"

"Because he has to! He's not a bad guy, Stefan. He just got mixed up with the wrong crowd. He will get out of rehab and his scholarship will be waiting for him."

"And what about _your_ scholarship, Elena? What about _your_ college plans?"

"I'll enroll late. It's only two weeks, Stefan!"

"But you'll be staying in _his_ dorm room? With a roommate? I don't get it, Elena. Why can't you stay in _your_ dorm room, or live off campus?"

"It's one of the requirements of his scholarship. It was that stupid Mr. Tanner who made it a requirement. Jeremy has to check in every night with the RA."

"And you really think you're gonna fool everyone you're him? I know you guys are twins, but you're obviously a girl."

"Caroline's great with disguises. She always did the hair and makeup for the school play and now she's working at the theatre. And Bonnie is an excellent seamstress. I passed for a man in the last school play."

"I'm serious about this, Elena. If you go ahead and do this, it's over between us. I can't stand by and watch you sacrifice your future for some druggie. "

"That 'druggie' is my brother. And if that's the way you feel, then fine. We're done."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: There you have it – a very short prologue. I have 12 chapters planned (the title was kind of a giveaway…). This is my solution to writer's block – start new stories… I hope I'll be able to finish at least some of them in the near future. I'll try to have an update of "Driven" up before the next episode next week. _


	2. ONE

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__For the record, Katherine is way out of character here – more like Olivia in the movie (and also doesn't look a thing like Elena) – Basically I've just borrowed the name… I'm sorry if I'm getting the facts wrong about college life (I've only seen American colleges on TV), but I'm making it up as I go along – that's why they call it fiction, after all : ) Oh, btw, see if you can spot a Buffy reference or two : ) Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ ONE ~

* * *

><p>Elena looked at herself in the mirror, making faces, scrunching up her nose, puckering her lips and lifting her eyebrows.<p>

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, laughing at her friend.

"I just want to make sure my makeup doesn't crack."

"Yeah, that'd be an awkward conversation if someone caught you checking yourself out in the mirror," Bonnie agreed.

"You sure I can pass for Jer? Be honest," Elena turned to her two best friends who had helped her transform into a boy.

"Well, Jeremy's hotter, of course," Caroline teased, earning herself a punch on the arm from Elena and a glare from Bonnie. Bonnie secretly had a thing for Elena's brother, but she would never admit that to anyone, least of all Elena. "So you've practiced the handwriting?" Caroline asked, as if she was crossing items off her check-list. Caroline had check-lists for everything. Except for shopping. _That_ she felt confident tackling without a well-thought-out plan. Caroline prided herself on her organizational skills, which had come in handy for getting Elena ready to impersonate Jeremy.

"You'll be back in time for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, right?" Bonnie asked.

"I wish I wasn't," Elena sighed.

"Oh, come on, your mom would have wanted you to be a part of it."

"I know, it's just that with her gone, things that used to matter don't anymore."

"Things _could_ matter again," Bonnie said reassuringly.

Elena shrugged. "Maybe. But for now I need to focus on getting Jeremy's life back on track. Then I'll deal with my own."

* * *

><p>"Ok, let me hear the voice," Caroline said as she parked outside the campus registration office.<p>

Elena cleared her throat. "Hey man," she said in a guttural voice.

Caroline giggled. "Close enough. Try not to talk so much, though."

Elena punched her friend on the arm, then wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks for everything, Care."

"Of course, sweetie. I'll see you in two weeks, ok?"

* * *

><p>Elena took a deep breath before walking up to the registration desk, getting her act together, so to speak. Her baggy jeans and hooded sweater, in addition to the bandages wrapped around her chest, concealed her curves enough as to not get caught. She hoped. Now she only had to nail the voice and the signature.<p>

"Um… hey… uh… I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

The registration lady didn't even look up from her papers. Instead she pushed a sign-up sheet across the desk. "Sign here," she said, sounding incredibly bored. "Freshman information packets are to your left. Your RA will answer any questions you might have."

Elena thanked the middle-aged woman and headed for Stevenson Hall, where she would be staying. First stop, the RA:s room.

"Jeremy Gilbert," he said, looking at Jeremy's files. "Apparently your high school teacher kept a jackass-file on you." The sandy-haired man held up a thick folder with Jeremy's name on it. Elena gulped. "Relax," he said with a crooked smile, tossing the file in the trash. "This is college. Clean slate." Elena exhaled in relief. "I'm Rick. Sorry I can't do anything about the whole 'checking in every night' requirement, but I'll make you a deal. You show up at my door every night before 11 pm for two weeks and I'll tell the scholarship committee you're to be trusted. Do we have a deal?" Rick said, extending his hand. Elena agreed. "So, did Mrs. Flowers tell you what room you'll be in?" Elena shook her head. Rick sighed. "Why am I not surprised? That old witch needs an attitude adjustment." Rick consulted his files. "You're in 214. We pair up out freshmen with seniors, so you'll have a mentor of sorts. Your new roommate's name's Damon Salvatore. He has a bit of a reputation with the ladies, so you might not see too much of him."

Great. Just great, Elena thought to herself as she thanked Rick and headed to her new home. Why couldn't she be rooming with some science geek nerd or something? Not that she had ever seen one before, except in movies. She _had_ seen a lot of players, though. _Not_ her favorite kind of people. In addition, her aunt had told her stories about Mason Lockwood and Logan Fell, who she'd gone to high school with. Aunt Jenna was still reeling from the experience. No, this was definitely a bad idea.

Elena took a deep breath and opened the door to 214. She gasped at the sight before her. The man in the room had his back turned to her, and he was changing his shirt. Elena's eyes roamed his muscular back, and as he turned around, his chiseled torso. No, she told herself firmly, swooning is _not_ an option.

"Who are you?" The man said, a little annoyed.

"Um… I'm…" Elena cleared her throat. "Hey man, I'm Jeremy."

"Oh, whatever," Damon shrugged. "I'm going out." He brushed right past her.

Ok, she thought to herself, this might work. He seems to be a total jerk, so he probably won't even notice I'm here.

* * *

><p>After having unpacked Jeremy's things, Elena felt how hungry she really was. She decided to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat.<p>

She had just sat down at one of the tables with her Caesar salad when a girl approached her.

"Hi," the girl said, smiling broadly, "are you a freshman?"

Elena looked up at the blonde, who looked like she could be a cheerleader, and smiled. "Um… yeah. Hi, I'm Jeremy."

"I'm Kat. I'm a Pi Sigma Delta Nu. We're having a party for all freshmen tonight. Wanna come?" she held out a flyer, pink with silver hearts.

"Um… actually… I don't think so." The last thing Elena needed was for Jeremy to be known as a partyer. That would _not_ help his recovery in the slightest.

"Oh?" Kat looked genuinely surprised. She wasn't used to hearing people say no to her. And she had even batted her eyes at him, and he acted as if he wasn't the least bit interested in her. A freshman boy should be jumping up and down when a sophomore invited him to a party in a house full of drunken girls. The she spotted the salad. "Most guys go for the burgers," she noted.

"Oh, well… I prefer salads."

"You're lucky," Kat sighed. "I hate salads. I should stick to them, though. Carbs are _not_ my friend, if you get my drift."

"Oh, come on, you're gorgeous. You shouldn't worry about diets and all that stuff," Elena said impulsively. This girl reminded her of Caroline. They had had this conversation many times before.

Kat looked at her for a moment, stunned. "You mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead."

"So, what's your major?" Kat asked.

"Um… art."

"You draw?"

"Um… yeah."

"Can I see?"

"Um… sure." Elena hadn't said 'um' this many times since… well, ever, but Jer did it all the time. Elena got out Jeremy's bag and sketchpad. She sincerely hoped Kat wouldn't ask for a demonstration.

"These are great," Kat said, flipping through the sketchpad. "Have you always wanted to be an artist?"

"Um… I guess… our mom was a painter."

"Our? Oh, you have brothers or sisters, then?"

"Um… I have a twin sister."

"Wow, twins. Do you get on each other's nerves?"

"All the time," Elena rolled her eyes.

"I always wanted a sister," Kat said longingly.

"Me too," Elena agreed impulsively. Oh, wait… Kat looked puzzled, so Elena quickly added, "you know, one that _didn't_ drive me crazy."

Kat laughed, as did Elena. Unbeknownst to them, a dark-haired, blue-eyed man was watching them from across the cafeteria, a frown on his handsome face.

Elena and Kat spent most of the day together, talking about art, books, movies, fashion – Elena had to bite her tongue to not squeal with girly enthusiasm when Kat told her about the shopping trip to Paris her parents were sending her on for Christmas break. Elena explained her knowledge of fashion – a thing or two slipped out during their conversation – on her twin sister Elena and her girlfriends. Kat insisted Elena come visit for the weekend.

"Um… I don't think the RA would be cool with my sister staying with me and my roommate."

"Well, she can stay with me and my roommate. We'll have a blast."

"Um… yeah, maybe…"

"Great. So you'll tell her to call me, ok?"

"Yeah, ok…"

* * *

><p>Elena checked in with Rick around 7 pm and then went back to her room. To her surprise, her roommate – who had yet to introduce himself – was there, writing on his computer.<p>

"Um… hey man," Elena said. She had hoped she'd be alone. Now what was she going to do all night?

Damon swirled around in his chair. "Hi. Jeremy, right?"

"Um… yeah."

"I'm Damon. I guess I forgot to introduce myself earlier."

"That's ok."

"So… I saw you talking to this girl in the cafeteria…" he said tentatively. Elena wondered where this was headed. "Are you guys friends?"

"Um… I guess. We just met, so…"

"Oh, okay," Damon said, turning back to his computer, and typing a message before grabbing his leather jacket and switching off the computer. "I'm gonna head out."

"Ok," Elena said, slightly relieved yet still puzzled about his question. Why did he care who she talked to?


	3. TWO

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__The answer to last chapter's trivia question: there are actually three references, all from season four: 1.) The way Elena looks at herself in the mirror, like Faith did when she and Buffy switched bodies. 2.) Stevenson Hall was the dorm they lived in and 3.) Buffy's and Willow's dorm room was number 214. _

_Again, I'm not well versed in American college life, but I'm modeling Damon and Elena's room after a hotel room I stayed at in Paris a couple of years ago, where we had a shower in connection to the room but the toilet was in the hallway. _

_Sorry this is short, but since I've decided on having each chapter reflect the events of one day, some days are just more uneventful than others…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ TWO ~

* * *

><p>Elena woke up early Tuesday morning to find she was alone in the room. Guess Rick's description of Damon had been accurate, Elena said to herself. The upside was that she had the bathroom all to herself. Staying in one of the better dorms, they actually had their own shower. The bathroom was in the hall outside, though. Elena stepped into the small space and slid the door closed. No lock. Perfect. She'd have to take quick showers and dress equally fast.<p>

As Elena was stepping out of the shower space, Damon was just getting in. His hair was mussed and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Uh… hey man," Elena said. She had to get a new catchphrase.

"Hey," Damon said shortly. "Shower's free?"

"Um… yeah," Elena said, walking over to the desk to collect her things. She quickly looked away when Damon discarded his clothes on the floor and headed inside the shower space. Oh, she had to get out of here.

* * *

><p>When Elena got out of class, she was surprised to see Damon waiting for her. She noticed how the girls filing out of the auditorium were ogling him and rolled her eyes.<p>

"So, Jeremy," Damon said, casually throwing his arm over Elena's shoulders, "I was thinking – we should hang out."

"Why?" Elena asked, incredulous.

"Because the whole idea of this freshman/senior rooming thing is so that you get off to a good start at your new school. I take my responsibilities very seriously."

Right… Elena thought. He clearly wasn't interested in so much as speaking to her until he saw her with Kat. But Jeremy could use all the friends he could get. Clearly, Damon was popular. Maybe it would help Jer get accepted. "Ok, sure. What did you have in mind?" Elena said casually.

"You any good at pool?"

"I can hold my own," Elena stated.

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The college bar looked a lot like the Grill back home, Elena noted.<p>

"I'll go get us some beer," Damon said, "you get us a table."

Elena was about to object she wasn't 21, but Damon was already at the bar, talking to the bartender. They seemed to be old friends. Great, Elena thought, Jeremy's roommate is a man-whore _and_ a drunk. What was she thinking agreeing to hang out with him?

"Here," Damon said as he handed her a bottle.

It was an even game, and finally Elena came out the winner. Damon got them more beers and they sat down at a table.

"So… did you see Kat today?" Damon asked casually.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Oh, really?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, so I was thinking… if you happen to see her again, would you mind mentioning me to her?"

Elena was surprised at how sincere and vulnerable Damon sounded all of a sudden. She decided to tease him about it. Jeremy probably would have done that. "Does the great Damon Salvatore – Casanova himself – need _my_ help to pick up some girl?"

"She's not just any girl," Damon objected. "There's something about her."

"So why haven't you made a move on her?"

"I have. She shot me down."

"Ouch." So that was the allure, Elena thought, Damon Salvatore wasn't used to getting turned down. Suddenly Damon's mind was elsewhere. Elena looked around, puzzled, following his gaze. Kat had just walked in with two of her friends. "Ooh, someone's got it bad," Elena mocked.

"Shut up," Damon said in hushed tones. "Shit, she's coming over."

Elena noticed how he transformed before her eyes. The cocky, smirking ladies man was nowhere to be seen. Instead he looked like a schoolboy nervous about his first kiss with his first love. There was something very sweet about him underneath that self-assured surface, Elena found herself thinking.

"Hi Jer!" Kat exclaimed, throwing her arms around Elena's neck.

"Um… yeah… hey."

"Whatcha doin?" she slurred. Clearly, Kat had already had a couple of drinks before getting to the bar.

"Just… hanging out," Elena shrugged.

"Oh," Kat said as she suddenly noticed Damon, "hi!"

"Hey," he replied.

"So me and my friends were going to head to Mystique later on. Wanna come?"

"Uh… yeah, thanks, but… I've got a lot of reading to do before class tomorrow." Elena flinched as Damon kicked her leg under the table. "Uh… but Damon doesn't have any classes tomorrow, so…"

Kat looked over at Damon, let out a small sigh, then smiled sweetly. "Ok, sure. You won't forget about this weekend, right? Tell your sister to call me, ok?"

"I will," Elena said, humoring the tipsy girl.

"We'll have a couple of drinks at the bar before the club," Kat said, directed at Elena more than at Damon, "so if you change your mind…" As Kat walked off with her girlfriends, she looked over her shoulder and winked at Elena.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Damon growled.<p>

"What?"

"She's totally coming on to you, and you turn her down?"

"Well… she's not my type," Elena shrugged.

"What? You don't like hot girls?"

_No_. "Actually, I already have a girlfriend. Bonnie," Elena said. Technically, it was true. Bonnie was one of her girlfriends.

"Oh. Ok."

"Besides… you're clearly into Kat, so why are we even having this discussion?" Elena wouldn't have pegged Damon for the kind of guy to give up without a fight.

"Because she's not interested in me."

"Yet."

"Ok. So do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. Go with her to the club. Talk to her. Don't use any lame pick-up lines and don't try to kiss her. No matter how drunk she gets."

"Not my usual approach…" Damon said, taking a swig of his beer.

"And did your 'usual approach' work on Kat?"

"Ok. Valid point. Go on."

"Just… be a gentleman."

"Where do you get these things?" Damon asked, incredulous.

"Uh… my sister. She's always reading romance novels and watching chick flicks." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Your sister, huh? Was that what Kat was talking about?"

"Yeah. She wants Elena to come stay with her this weekend and hang out."

"That's perfect!"

"What is?"

"If your sister is coming, Kat will want to hang out with the both of you, and I can come along under the pretense of getting to know your sister."

"Uh-uh. You're _not_ meeting my sister."

"Why not?"

"She's my sister! I don't feel comfortable with you using her to get to Kat."

"That's not my intention."

"Yeah it is."

* * *

><p>"So spill," Lucy said to Kat as they were sitting at the bar, glancing back at Damon and Elena. "What's his deal?"<p>

"I met him yesterday, and we just clicked. He's not at all like other guys. Definitely nothing like Damon Salvatore," Kat scoffed.

"What's wrong with Damon. He's hot!"

"That's just it. He _knows_ he's hot. Jeremy's… he's just so adorably unaware of his hotness. And he hasn't tried to make a pass at me."

"Yeah, he's definitely different…"

* * *

><p>Elena excused herself and watched as Damon sauntered up to the bar. Kat's friend instantly attached herself to his arm and Elena rolled her eyes. She went back to the dorms, checked in with Rick and headed straight to bed. The conversation with Damon played in her head, though, and she found herself tossing and turning. No, letting Damon meet her as Elena was <em>not<em> a good idea.


	4. THREE

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Crazy short, but I'm trying to get to Friday – I have big plans ; ) __Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ THREE ~

* * *

><p>Wednesday.<p>

Ok, Elena thought to herself as she was leaving class, I can't put this off any longer. She walked outside and found a secluded spot where no one would hear the conversation she was about to have. She got out her own cell phone (she had bought a disposable one to use as Jeremy) and dialed the number Kat had given her.

"Hi, uh, this is Elena Gilbert…" Elena said tentatively.

"Oh, Jeremy's sister!" Kat exclaimed, sounding thrilled. "Your brother's told me _so_ much about you."

"Oh? Nothing too bad, I hope," Elena joked.

"No, not at all. I feel like I know you already! How do you feel about coming up for the weekend? Jer mentioned you were planning on enrolling later in the year. I could show you _all_ the great hangouts and we could go shopping! We'll have so much fun! Please say you'll come!"

"I… uh… I guess I could." Kat was so bubbly it was hard to say no to her. Now Elena just had to figure out an excuse why Jeremy couldn't join them.

"Awesome! So I'll see you Friday, ok?"

"Ok," Elena agreed and they hung up.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go last night?" Elena asked Damon as they were served their burgers at the bar.<p>

"Uh…" Damon ran a hand through his messy black hair, "I can't remember, exactly."

"Damon!" Elena whined reproachfully, sounding dangerously like herself. She cleared her throat. She was Jeremy. Cool, calm, collected. Yeah, right. "So what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh… waking up in Kat's friend's bed."

"Seriously? She'll never go for you now, man."

"She doesn't have to find out."

"Oh, she'll find out. Trust me – girls talk about _everything_."

"Is that so? And how do you know all this?"

"I told you, I have a sister. Listen, if you're serious about this girl, no more one-nightstands and definitely no hooking up with her friends. You should probably lay off the booze, too," Elena said pensively while taking the top off her burger and picking out the pickles, dumping them on the plate with disgust.

"You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon said and picked the discarded veggies off her plate.

* * *

><p>They went back to the dorms together, which is when Elena realized her mistake. Getting Damon to swear off booze and women meant he would actually be staying in the same room as her. What if the wig fell off when she was sleeping? Elena would do almost anything for her brother, but cutting off her long brown silky mane was not one of those things. Ok, in all fairness, if it came down to it, she probably would, but the wig and eyebrows Caroline got for her at the theatre were sufficient. At least she hoped. And what if she talked in her sleep? Or moaned? Last night – she blamed it all on the fact that she had been thinking about her conversation with Damon before she fell asleep – she had had some… well, let's just call them M-rated dreams. She would just have to stay awake tonight.<p>

Elena's eyes lingered a bit too long on Damon as he unbuttoned his shirt and when he caught her looking, she quickly turned away, under the premise of looking for her contacts. Since she didn't wear contacts, the search was futile. She slipped out of the room and into the bathroom to change her clothes. Oh, how she wished she was alone in the room and could unwrap her chest for the night. The bandages were tight and she longed to be free to breathe.

When she returned to the room, the lights were turned down and she quickly slipped into bed. From Damon's even breathing, she could tell he was already asleep.


	5. FOUR

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ FOUR ~

* * *

><p>Thursday.<p>

Despite her best efforts, Elena _did_ eventually fall asleep. But she woke up before Damon did, and gazed at his peaceful, beautiful face. All the arrogance washed away, he looked… angelic. Elena shook her head. What was wrong with her? She was impersonating her brother! Casting longing looks on his roommate was _not_ an option.

Elena showered quickly and got dressed before Damon woke up. Man, he was really sound asleep. On her way to class, she ran into Kat and Lucy.

"Hi!" Kat exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. "We missed you Monday night."

"Oh, well, you had Damon…"

"Ugh, don't even get me started!" Kat huffed.

"What?"

"He's a player, Jer. He got totally wasted and hooked up with Mariah."

"Yeah… I heard," Elena mumbled. "But you should give him a chance, though. He's actually pretty decent once you get to know him."

"Somehow I doubt it," Kat sighed.

"Well, I should get to class. See you later, I guess?" Elena said and scurried off.

"Oh, he's so adorable," Katherine said.

"Sure, he's cute, but I hate to say it Kat, he doesn't seem to be that into you."

"I know. I keep sending him signals. It's like he's off in his own little universe and body language is like a foreign concept to him."

"So make him jealous," Lucy said conspiringly.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… some guys just don't know what they're missing until they see it on someone else's arm. He clearly wants you to go for Damon – so go."

"But I don't want Damon," Katherine whined.

"So?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll try it your way."

"About time Damon Salvatore got played," Lucy said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"That's not why I'm doing this."

"I know – just an added bonus."

"You're so mean," Katherine giggled.

* * *

><p>"Buddy," Damon exclaimed, draping an arm over Elena's shoulders as she was getting out of class. "I don't know how you did it, but I owe you."<p>

"Huh?" Elena was completely nonplussed. What on earth was he talking about?

"Kat texted me, she wants to go out."

"Oh. Well… great," Elena got out, not knowing what to say. She should be happy for Damon. This was what he wanted all along. But a part of her was not happy at all. A part of her was thrusting tiny daggers into her heart. She didn't even know Damon. Why should she care who he dated?

"So what do you say?"

"Huh?" Elena realized he had been talking while her mind was elsewhere.

"Kat said she wanted to double-date. She's bringing a friend. So you in?"

"Uh… no… I…"

"Oh, come on, step away from your life for five minutes."

"I can't… I told you, I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah… you mentioned that. Funny, I haven't heard you talking to her, or seen you texting."

"Well… we're… uh… taking a break."

"Perfect! What better way to pass the time than going on a double-date."

"You're not gonna let me off the hook, are you?"

"Nope."

"Ok, fine," Elena sighed. "But you're buying. I'm on a scholarship."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>When Elena and Damon walked into the college bar, they instantly spotted the two girls at one of the tables, furiously waving at them. Oh, this is not going to end well, Elena dreaded.<p>

Every time Elena looked up from her plate, Kat leaned over to Damon, touching his arm and giggling. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if Kat was trying to make her jealous. And in a way, she was successful. Elena _was_ jealous, but not of Damon. It hurt her to see him responding to Kat's touch, smiling back at her and running his finger over her hand. Elena found herself desperately longing for him to touch _her._

The girls excused themselves - well Kat and Lucy did – and went to the bathroom, leaving Damon and Elena alone to talk.

"This is going well, isn't it?" Elena said, focusing on her fries.

"I guess."

"So… you wouldn't mind if I took off, then?"

"You wanna leave?"

"Yeah… I'm getting real tired."

* * *

><p>"So, you think it's working?" Kat said to Lucy as they were re-applying their lipstick.<p>

"Yeah. Jeremy looks real jealous."

"Perfect!" Kat exclaimed with glee. But then her heart fell a little. "It feels a bit wrong… using Damon like this."

"Come on, Kat! How many girls has _he_ used? Do you think he's given any of them a second thought after he got what he wanted?"

"You talk like you have first-hand experience, Lucy," Kat said, her eyes narrow.

"I don't. I just know his type."

* * *

><p>When the girls returned to the table, Elena rose from her seat. "Uh… tonight's been great, you guys, uh… but I have morning classes tomorrow, so…"<p>

"You're leaving?" Kat pouted.

"Sorry."

"Well, I guess I'll see you and your sister this weekend, then?"

"Yeah… uh… sure. Have a good night." Elena said, in a hurry to get out of there.

As soon as Elena had left the bar, Kat got up. "So, it's been fun. We should do it again sometime," she said sweetly and kissed Damon's cheek.

"Wait – what?" Damon said, puzzled at the change in Kat's behavior. Minutes ago she'd been all over him, now she couldn't wait to get out of there?

"Well, I just remembered I have morning classes, too."

"Yeah. Thanks for dinner, Damon," Lucy said, walking away.

Damon shook his head in disbelief, then headed over to the bar.


	6. FIVE

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: You may notice I'm straying from the movie plot… I hope you enjoy my version : )_

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ FIVE ~

Friday.

Elena didn't hear Damon come home the night before, but he apparently did as he lay passed out on his bed when she awoke. She was surprised to realize she felt relieved he hadn't been out all night. She doubted Kat would hook up with Damon on the first date, but then again…

Damon stirred and Elena quickly pulled on her baggy jeans under the covers. She was late for class and she couldn't very well change her clothes in the open when Damon was in the room. One look at her shapely legs and he would know she wasn't really Jeremy. Well, having gone days without shaving, she _was_ beginning to look like Jeremy… She was always so stressed when taking a shower that she didn't really have the time to shave her legs. Besides, using any type of cream would probably tip people off. Oh, how she longed for a long, hot shower and fragrant shampoo. One more week, she told herself. Just one more week and this charade will be over. You'll never have to shower in this cramped space again, you'll never have to worry about sounding like a boy, and… you'll never have to sleep in the same room as Damon Salvatore again. Somehow, that last part wasn't as appealing as she would expect.

* * *

><p>When Elena was heading back to the dorms after class, she spotted Damon at the edge of the woods, running. Perfect, Elena thought and headed inside. If he's out for a run, that means I have the room –and the shower – all to myself. He would be gone for at least an hour if he followed the trail. Elena shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. It felt so good getting the wig and eyebrows off, not to mention the bandages. Lost in thoughts and the sensation of hot water on her skin, Elena didn't hear the door opening.<p>

Damon had planned on a much longer run, but he got a text from Kat asking him to meet up with her and Elena and Jeremy later on. He decided to head back and take a good long shower. With music blasting in his earphones, Damon was oblivious to the fact that the shower was already going. So when he slid open the door to turn the water on before he undressed, he was thoroughly surprised to see a beautiful woman in his shower. He couldn't look away. Instead he remained frozen, his gaze travelling from her shapely legs to her long dark hair cascading down her back. As she turned around, he got a glimpse of perfection before her scream pierced his eardrums and he ducked out of the shower space.

No, no, no, Elena thought. He was supposed to be out running. She blew it. How was she gonna talk her way out of this one? She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, then got a second towel to hide her clothes and wig in, desperately hoping Damon hadn't noticed it.

When she got out of the bathroom, Damon was sitting on her bed – well, Jeremy's.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Elena said softly. It felt nice using her own voice again, not pretending anymore. "My brother said I could use his shower. I didn't realize…"

"_You're_ Elena?" Damon said, wide-eyed.

"Yes. And you must be Damon."

"I am. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Although I _had_ hoped I would be fully clothed when I met Jeremy's roommate."

"I didn't mind," Damon said appreciatively. Oh, again with the smirk, Elena sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So… I should get dressed," Elena said, then realized she didn't bring any of her clothes. Oh, crap.

"Was this an impromptu visit, then?" Damon said, remarking at the fact that there wasn't a suitcase or backpack in sight.

"Something like that," Elena mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure Kat'll take you shopping."

Elena laughed. "Oh, I'm positive. Still, it's a good thing we're twins, me and Jer, we look just the same."

"Oh, I doubt _that_," Damon raised his eyebrows, giving her body an appreciative glance.

Elena felt like throwing something at him, but all she had was the towel with her disguise wrapped inside. _Not _a good idea.

"So where _is_ this brother of yours?" Damon asked casually.

"Oh… he… uh… he came down with the flu. He didn't want to get anyone sick, so he went home for the weekend."

"He didn't care about getting your parents sick?"

"They're already dead, so no," Elena said, colder than she intended. She was still reeling from the loss, and she was only coping by shutting out her feelings completely.

"I'm sorry," Damon said sincerely. "I didn't know. Jeremy didn't say anything."

"Not something we like to talk about," Elena said simply.

"I get that. I lost my parents too."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago, but I get what it's like – trying to shut out the pain." Damon was surprised he found it so easy to talk to Elena, even though they had just met. There was something really familiar about her. Probably because she was Jeremy's sister.

Elena was equally surprised. She had seen glimpses of Damon's softer side on a few occasions, as Jeremy, but never when Damon was around women. Perhaps it was because she was Jeremy's sister, Elena mused.

"So… I'm just gonna grab some of Jer's clothes…" Elena said, heading for the drawers on the left side of the closet.

Damon frowned. "How'd you know which drawers were his?"

"Um… Jeremy always keeps his clothes in the middle drawer to the left."

"Huh," Damon said, not quite convinced.

"We used to share a room when we were kids," Elena added while getting out a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Oh, right, underwear…. She couldn't very well open the underwear drawer and dig out her lingerie from underneath the pile of men's boxers while Damon was watching her. Sighing, she pulled out a pair of boxers (good thing she bought all new stuff for Jer when she moved in). She would have to get to the store, asap. Unless she could get Damon to leave the room while she dressed. "Uh… did you want to use the shower?" Elena said.

"Huh? Oh, right… I'm in no hurry."

"Well, I'm not changing in front of you, so I guess I'll go back in the shower space, then."

Damon sighed. "Ok, I get the hint. You can have the room." He headed into the shower space, shedding his T-shirt and sweatpants on the way. Before he closed the sliding door to the shower space, he popped his head back out. "You're free to join me," he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

Damon bit back a lewd remark and closed the door. Quickly, Elena returned to the underwear drawer and dug out her own underwear.

Not particularly wanting to face Damon coming out of the shower, she darted out of the room. And ran right into Kat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kat said, surprised. "Uh… were you…" she pointed inside.

"I'm Elena, Jeremy's sister. I'm just visiting."

"Oh! _You're_ Elena! Hi! I'm Kat!" Kat exclaimed, her face lighting up as she threw her arms around Elena.

"Nice to meet you," Elena got out.

"So, is Jer in?" Kat peered past Elena, trying to get a glimpse of the room.

"Uh… no, actually. He came down with the flu and went home for the weekend. I was just getting some of his stuff and I was gonna go check on him."

"Oh," Katherine said, disappointed. "Is he alone at your house?"

"No. Our aunt is home."

"Then why don't you stay with me? I mean, I _did_ promise I'd show you around."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! You already agreed. I'd really like to get to know you."

"Well, if you're sure it's not a problem…"

"Not at all! Go get your bags and we'll head over to my room."

"Actually… I came here in a hurry, so I didn't bring anything…"

"Then we'll head straight to the mall!" Kat exclaimed, enthused.

* * *

><p>Elena had a genuinely good time with Kat at the mall. She bought way too many clothes, but Kat assured her she looked fabulous in all of them. Elena laughed at how much alike Kat and Caroline were. She even caved and bought a spaghetti-strap short black dress with a V-neckline that Kat insisted would drive all the college boys crazy. Discovering they had about the same size in clothes and shoes, Kat became even more ecstatic about the prospect of Elena starting college later on in the year. She insisted Elena borrow her strappy heels for the night.<p>

"I'm not sure about this, Kat," Elena hesitated as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Trust me, you'll have guys crawling at your feet!"

"I'm not so sure I want anyone crawling at my feet," Elena said. "Where are we going?"

"Mystique. It's _the_ place to go. Lucy and Mariah are coming over before the club for a little pre-party."

"Wasn't Damon supposed to come along? I mean, Jer mentioned something…"

"Oh, right. I completely forgot about him. I texted him earlier. I should probably let him know our plans changed." Kat said and got out her phone.

"What's he like? Damon, I mean?" Elena asked, fishing for information about Kat's feeling towards her brother's roommate.

"He's a player. Plain and simple. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's hot. But I'm so over guys like him."

"So what kind of guys _are_ you into?"

"Ok…" Kat couldn't help smiling, "I'll tell you… but you _can't_ tell Jer, ok? Promise!"

"Sure."

"I'm really into your brother."

Unfortunately, Elena was sipping the vodka drink Kat had mixed for them at the time of Kat's big reveal, leading to her almost choking on it. Sure, she had suspected something was up, but… no, this could _not_ be happening.

"It's weird, right? Me telling you?"

"No. It's fine. But… you _do_ know Jer has a girlfriend, right?"

"He does?"

"Yeah. Bonnie. They've been friends forever."

"Friends?"

"I mean…"

"So they're not dating?"

Oh, why did Kat have to phrase her question like that? Elena couldn't lie. It was like impossible for her not to tell the truth when someone asked her directly.

"No. They're not."

"Then he's fair game," Kat concluded. Elena didn't have time to respond before there was a knock on the door. "Oh, Lucy and Mariah are here," she exclaimed and went to open.

* * *

><p>Mystique was packed. Elena felt self-conscious at first, but encouraged by Kat and her friends, not to mention the many looks she was getting from the college guys in the club, she found herself relaxing. A number of shots later and she was on the dance floor with Kat, dancing to Mis-Teeq's Scandalous. For some reason, her eyes roamed the bar and locked with a pair of piercing blue eyes underneath a mass of messy black hair. Elena unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of him. He was staring at her, equally mesmerized. It was Kat who snapped her out of it.<p>

"Come on, Elena, we're getting more drinks."

Elena reluctantly followed, glancing over her shoulder to see if he was still there. She didn't see him again that night.


	7. SIX

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ SIX ~

* * *

><p>Saturday.<p>

Elena stirred as the morning sun hit her face. She panicked slightly realizing she didn't recognize her surroundings and the fact she wasn't wearing her wig. Then she remembered she was Elena and she was sleeping on a cot in Kat's room. She let out a small sigh of relief. Kat was still passed out from last night's partying. Kat was sweet, but Jer didn't need another party girl in his life. Wait… Jeremy, Oh no, he was supposed to sign in with Rick last night. She had to fix this.

Elena put on a pair of sweats and hurried over to Stevenson Hall. She knocked on the RA:s door and waited. She heard shuffling sounds and after awhile a very disheveled Rick opened the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" he grunted, running a hand through his hair, his eyes mere slits in his haggard face.

"Uh… hi," Elena said tentatively.

Rick's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. "Hello there. How may I help you?" he said, looking her over appreciatively.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Jeremy's sister. I just came to tell you he came down with the flu and went home for the weekend. That's why he didn't check in with you last night."

"I see… he could have called, though."

"Yes, he could… but he worried you might not believe him – given his track record – so he asked me to vouch for him."

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed," Rick winked.

Elena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. It was like 9 am on a Saturday morning and he was putting the moves on her.

"Ric…" a languorous and whining voice came from inside his room.

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah… so, it was nice meeting you, Elena. Tell Jeremy he can take all the sick days he needs. Don't be a stranger, now," he winked before closing the door.

Elena sighed, she was surrounded by players. She paused for a moment outside Jeremy's room, contemplating going in, but decided against it. Damon was most likely asleep, and she didn't want to know if he spent the night alone or not. She didn't know why she spent so much time thinking about his love life. She shook her head, scolding herself for being so crazy, and was about to leave when the door opened. She jumped in surprise, as did Damon.

"Hey," he got out, "were you…" he gestured inside.

"I just came to let Rick know Jeremy's sick."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I was just heading out for a run. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Uh… no… but I should probably get back to the sorority house before Kat wakes up and wonders where I am."

"Ok. Well… let me walk you out."

"Ok."

"So… did you have fun with Kat last night?" Damon asked as they were walking through the park heading for the sorority house.

"Yeah. She's really nice."

"I saw you at the club."

"I saw you too."

"Are you guys going out tonight as well?"

"I guess. Kat seems to be quite the party girl," Elena chuckled.

"Would you save me a dance?"

"I… I don't know where we're going."

"You could text me when you know."

"I could… if I had your number." Oh, why was she flirting with him?

"Can I see your phone?"

After about a second of hesitating, Elena handed him her phone. After having added himself to her contact list, Damon handed it back to her. "I guess I'll talk to you later, then, Damon said and took off, leaving her in front of the sorority house.

"What was that about?" Kat's friends Lucy and Mariah came up to Elena.

"Oh… uh, nothing. I just bumped into him."

"He asked for your number, didn't he?" Lucy asked.

"No, not exactly…"

"He gave you _his_?" Mariah asked, wide-eyed. "He must really be into you."

"How do you figure?"

"Guys like Damon want to be in control – they want to be the ones to make the first move. Guys like him want nothing more than for girls to stay chained to their phones, desperately waiting for a phone call or text that never come," Mariah said, clearly speaking from experience.

"Well, maybe Damon's different," Elena couldn't help defending him.

"Hardly," Lucy scoffed, "the second he gets what he wants, he'll probably change his number."

"Well, he's not getting anything from me, so…" Elena mumbled, more to convince herself than anyone else. "Is Kat awake?"

"Doubt it," Lucy said, "she usually sleeps until noon on the weekends."

"Ok. Well, I'll go get some breakfast, then," Elena said. "Do you know if there are any good coffee shops around here?"

"We were just heading to Illyria – they have the best pancakes. You wanna tag along?" Mariah said.

"Um… sure."

* * *

><p>The girls spent the next couple of hours talking and eating, and after awhile, Kat joined them, looking as fresh as ever.<p>

"How'd you do that?" Elena said, amazed at Kat's appearance.

"What?"

"You were completely passed out when I left and now you look like you've spent a relaxing day at the spa or something."

Kat laughed. "Takes practice."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Mariah asked.

"Elena got asked out this morning," Lucy said teasingly.

"Oh, really?" Kat said, raising her eyebrows.

"I was not," Elena objected.

"Come on, spill," Kat said, leaning forward. "Who's the guy?"

"Damon Salvatore," Lucy said.

"Damon? Wow… I told you he was a player… but if you're looking for a good time, I guess he's as good as any other guy."

"I'm not! And I'm not going out with Damon. He's my brother's roommate. Too much weirdness there…"

"Why would it be weird?" Kat asked, puzzled.

Because next week, I'll be back to pretending to be Jeremy and I'll have to sleep in the same room as Damon again, Elena thought to herself. This had already gone too far. "I'm just not interested," Elena said to Kat, shrugging it off.

"Ok," Kat dropped the subject. "So, tonight?"

"This really cool band is playing at Orsino tonight," Mariah suggested.

"Ok. Sounds good," Kat agreed, looking to Elena and Lucy for confirmation. After they both nodded their agreement, their plans were set.

* * *

><p>"You should totally wear red," Kat told Elena, holding out a strapless cocktail dress and a pair of matching strappy heels.<p>

"It's beautiful," Elena admired the dress," but I can't wear that."

"Why not? It'll look amazing on you."

"It's just… not me."

"How would you know if you've never tried it? College is a fresh start, Elena. You can be whatever you want to be. _Who_ever you want to be. Step away from your life for five minutes, Elena, and let yourself have some fun."

Elena couldn't resist Kat's enthusiasm. She took the dress from her and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

"Do you ever curl your hair?" Kat asked as Elena was drying her hair with her towel.

"No."

"Come here," Kat gestured to the chair in front of the vanity. Elena reluctantly sat down, dropping her towel.

Some time later, Elena had shiny dark locks framing her face and her eyes were dramatically made up and her lips painted a glossy red. "Wow… I look nothing like me," Elena gasped.

"I know. I think I lost my calling as a stylist and make-up artist," Kat giggled.

* * *

><p>The club was buzzing and the band was already playing when the four girls walked in. It didn't take long before they all had drinks in their hands and were surrounded by a group of guys. Elena felt slightly overwhelmed by all the attention. She had always been popular in school, but she'd also been with Stefan for the longest time, and no guys dared approach her while they were together. Things sure were different now.<p>

They spent most of the night on the dance floor and when a slow song came on towards the end of the night, Elena felt strong arms circling her waist. She was about to push whoever it was who was invading her personal space away from her when she heard his voice in her ear. "You promised me a dance, remember?"

Elena turned around to meet blue eyes gazing down at her. "Damon."

"You never texted me," he admonished her softly, holding her tight.

"I…" Elena found herself speechless. Having him so close to her was making her whole body tingle.

"It's ok, I forgive you," he smirked.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness," Elena shot back, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "So… how come you ended up on this particular dance floor tonight?"

"I have my sources."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Damon said, his hands on the small of her back, pulling her even closer.

"What are you doing, Damon?"

"I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the club."

"What about Kat?"

"What about her?" he frowned.

"Well, Jeremy tells me you're interested in her. So why are you dancing with me?"

"Oh, your brother's got quite a mouth on him, huh?"

"I'm not going to let you use me to make her jealous," Elena stated firmly. "I don't play games."

"Not my intention at all," Damon stated calmly.

"What is your intention, then?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to… dot, dot, dot", he smirked, spinning her around to rest against his chest, and disappearing into the crowd. Elena looked around, flustered, before Kat came up to her and pulled her into another dance.


	8. SEVEN

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: Again, this is short. Not much happens on a Sunday, it seems..._

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ SEVEN ~

* * *

><p>Sunday.<p>

Elena awoke to the ringing of her cell phone. The ringtone might as well have been a foghorn as far as her head was concerned. After Damon had disappeared last night, she had gladly accepted the drinks she was offered. She could hear Kat groaning from her bed, and Elena scrambled to find her phone to turn the annoying sound off. She caught a glimpse of the caller ID before declining the call. Stefan. Oh, great. Just what she needed. Elena sighed and turned off the phone completely and went back to sleep.

"Brunch time!" Kat's chipper voice called out, making Elena flinch and cover her head with her pillow. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"How are you so… awake?" Elena groaned.

"Years of practice," Kat shrugged. "Now come on, Illyria has a brunch special for students between 11 and 1 pm."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming…" Elena groaned and scrambled to her feet.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Kat said as they were digging into their pancakes.<p>

"It's delicious," Elena replied.

"No," Kat chuckled, "I meant about the college. Do you think you might wanna come here?"

"Oh. Um… yeah, I think so."

"Good. If you enroll soon I might even be able to get you as a roommate. Mine dropped out, so there's a vacancy."

"Um… that sounds great. Thanks, Kat."

"No problem. So, have you heard from Jeremy? How's he doing?"

"Oh… um… yeah, much better. He's gonna be back tonight."

"Great. Well, why don't we all hang out tonight, then?"

"Oh… I wish I could, but I have to get back. I've got a shift at the Grill back home. I'm earning a little extra money before college."

"You don't have a chance at a scholarship?"

"I do, actually. I'm just waiting for the paperwork to go through."

"Oh, ok. Well, it's been really great hanging out with you."

"You too."

"You'll call me?"

"Sure thing."

"Ok, great. Listen, I promised I would meet up with Lucy for a run. Do you wanna come or are you leaving already?"

"I should probably get going," Elena said.

"Ok. We'll swing by and get your stuff, then."

"Great. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Elena and Kat parted ways with a warm hug as Elena headed for the bus station. Of course, she had no intention of getting on the bus, but Kat couldn't know that. Elena ducked into some bushes and pulled on her wig and fake eyebrows and threw on an oversized hoodie. She would have to complete her disguise when she got back to Jeremy's room.<p>

She was relieved to find the room empty when she got back and quickly stashed her bag under the bed. She had bought a hold all to keep all of her newly purchased clothes and shoes in. She ducked into the hallway bathroom to bandage her breasts and to check her makeup. Now she only had to remember she was Jeremy again. When she returned to the room, though, Damon was waiting for her with an odd expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Damon had been out for a run and came back to find a cell phone tossed on Jeremy's bed. Huh, Jeremy must have gotten back, he thought to himself and headed for the shower. Before he had a chance to turn on the water, though, the phone began ringing. The ringtone sounded like a Lady GaGa song. Damon frowned, that wasn't exactly what he expected from Jeremy. Curiosity getting the better of him, he checked the caller ID. Stefan. Must be one of Jeremy's friends. Well, they could leave a message, he shrugged. But then the ringing stopped. And started again. After minutes of incessant playing of <em>Telephone<em>, he started to agree with the lyrics. Stop calling! He would just answer the phone and tell whoever this Stefan person was that Jeremy would have to get back to him.

"Hello?"

"Elena?"

"Uh… I think you have the wrong number."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Damon. Who are you?"

"Stefan. What are you doing with Elena's phone?"

"Elena?"

"Yes, my girlfriend. What are you doing with her phone?"

"I don't know what to tell you, dude, but Elena's not here. She must have left her phone in my room."

"And who are _you_?"

"I thought we already covered that. I'm _Damon_. If I see Elena, I'll tell her you called. Bye now." Damon dropped the phone back on the bed. So she has a boyfriend. That's just great, Damon sighed and went into the shower.

* * *

><p>"Your sister forgot her phone," Damon said and nodded to the phone on Jeremy's bed.<p>

"Oh… well, I'll have to get that back to her, then," Elena said, picking up the phone and shutting it off completely. "So how was your weekend?" she asked, casually.

"Oh, you know, nothing much."

"Did you hang out with my sister?"

"Briefly."

Of course he wouldn't say anything about her to Jeremy, Elena reminded herself. But she couldn't help being curious as to what his thoughts were on her. Yet, he seemed so… cold.

"So… you have any plans for tonight?"

"I thought I'd give Kat a call," Damon shrugged.

Elena felt a cold chill run through her. Reminding herself she was Jeremy now, she cleared her throat. "Great. Yeah, I'm feeling a bit tired from… you know… puking all weekend, so I'm just gonna…" Elena gestured to the bed.

"Ok. See you later," Damon said casually and walked out.

When the door closed behind him, Elena collapsed on her bed. What happened between last night and this afternoon? At the club, he had been flirting with her, hinting that Kat was out of the picture. And now…


	9. EIGHT

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: Again, a super-short chapter. What can I say; sometimes not a lot happens in a day…_

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ EIGHT ~

* * *

><p>Monday.<p>

Elena was just getting out of class when she found Kat waiting for her. Oh, great.

"Hi Jer!" Kat exclaimed as she spotted Elena.

"Oh, uh… hi Kat. How've you been?"

"Oh, I had a great time with your sister this weekend. Too bad you got sick. Are you better now?"

"Yeah, it was just one of those 48-hour bugs, you know. Elena said she had a good time, too."

"I'm glad. I really hope she'll decide to enroll."

"I'm sure she will."

"So… do you have any more classes today?"

"No, but I was thinking I would head to the library."

"Well, do you wanna go out for coffee?"

"Um… I really should study…"

"Oh. Well… your loss I guess. I'll just have to ask Damon to join me," Kat shrugged, turning away.

"Wait- Damon? I thought you weren't into him," Elena said.

If Kat hadn't had her back turned, Elena would have been able to see the triumphant grin that spread across Kat's face as she realized her plan was working. Jeremy was jealous! Well, Kat was half right. Elena _was_ jealous, but not for the reason Kat thought.

"You could join us if you like," Kat said, turning around, trying to keep her facial expression neutral, as if it really didn't matter to her what Elena decided.

"Um… no, that's ok," Elena mumbled. She really didn't need to see Kat fall all over Damon. "I actually feel a headache coming on, so I might just go home and crash."

She used the headache excuse? Really? Elena felt like such a girl – which would have been fine if she wasn't impersonating her brother. Either way, Kat didn't push, for which Elena was incredibly grateful.

* * *

><p>Elena was also grateful to find her dorm room empty when she got back. She really <em>did<em> have a headache now, she realized and pulled the curtains closed. She took an aspirin and crept under the covers, fully clothed, and drifted off.

When Elena came to, it was completely dark. She looked at the alarm clock and realized it was time for bed. She dragged herself out of bed, brushed her teeth and changed her clothes.

She had almost fallen asleep again when she heard the lock in the door turn. Groggily, she sat up, trying to make sense of what was going on. She didn't have time to wonder for long, though, because the door opened and in stumbled Damon and Kat, locked in what looked like a passionate embrace. Oh, no. She had to say something, let them know they weren't alone. She settled for a fake cough.

The two immediately stopped what they were doing and Damon flicked the light switch. Elena squinted against the sudden brightness. When her eyes adjusted, she could see the anger in Damon's eyes. His hair was mussed and he looked like he had just been interrupted in the middle of a heated argument. Or, you know, something else.

"Didn't know you'd be in, Jer," he said between clenched teeth.

Well, that wasn't really her fault, was it? Elena had told Kat she wasn't feeling well. Kat would have known she'd be home.

"Oh, too bad," Kat pouted. "Oh, well, some other time, then," she smiled sweetly, gave Damon a peck on the cheek and headed out the door.

Damon stared at her in disbelief. "But what about your place? You don't have a roommate."

"Um… no… but… um… one of my old high school friends is staying over," Kat lied.

"For how long?"

"Oh, I don't know exactly. But we'll talk, ok? Bye!" she said in a chipper voice and in a hurry to get out of there.

"Sorry, man," Elena said as the door closed behind Kat. "If I had known…"

"Don't worry about it," Damon mumbled. "It's not like she was all that eager to begin with."

"Well, it seems like she's really into you now," Elena remarked.

"Yeah, well… I can't figure her out. Out minute she's hot, the next she's cold. It's like… she doesn't want to be with me unless there are other people around."

"Well, she seemed to be willing to be alone with you tonight," Elena shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess… whatever. I'm tired. Goodnight, Jer."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"I think it worked!" Kat exclaimed as soon as Lucy picked up the phone.<p>

"What worked?"

"Making Jeremy jealous. You should have seen his face when Damon and I came into their room."

"You went home with Damon? What if Jeremy hadn't been there?"

"Oh, I knew he was going to be home. He said earlier that he wasn't feeling well and that he would go straight to bed."

"What did Damon say?"

"Oh, he wanted us to go back to my room, so I had to make up some story about an old friend visiting."

"Oh, you're so bad," Lucy giggled.

"I know, right?" Kat replied enthusiastically, but then added a bit remorseful, "I feel kind of bad for Damon, though."

"Ugh! Forget him. He deserves everything he's got coming. You know my friend Andie, right? Well, _she_ said…"

After hanging up the phone with Lucy, Kat's regrets were all washed away. Yes, Damon Salvatore was a player. It was only fair that he be played.


	10. NINE

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: As Shakespeare would say: the shith hath hitteth the fan… or something like that : )_

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ NINE ~

* * *

><p>Tuesday.<p>

Elena's phone buzzed, waking her. Of course, it was the disposable cell phone she'd gotten when she decided to impersonate Jeremy. Her own phone was still turned off. She couldn't risk Damon overhearing her answering her phone. She reached out and grabbed 'Jeremy's' phone and opened the text message.

_Breakfast? /__xoxo Kat_

Elena glanced over at Damon's sleeping form. Kat should be asking _him_ to breakfast, not her. It wasn't fair to him, Kat leading him on like that. Kat had admitted to Elena she was into Jeremy. Or who she thought was Jeremy. Elena supposed she should be flattered; she must play a boy quite convincingly. But she had to make things clear to Kat. Make her realize there was no future for them.

_Got classes. Sorry._

Ok, so she would deal with Kat later. Elena got out of bed and ducked into the shower with her change of clothes. Showering with Damon in the room gave her chills. And not of the unpleasant kind. She had to stop this. She had to stop thinking about Damon. He was clearly into Kat. Elena let out a sigh of frustration and instantly covered her mouth. She did _not_ sound like a guy just now. Please, don't let Damon be awake.

* * *

><p>Jeremy had great news for his sister. If only she would answer her phone. After trying her cell for hours, he finally decided to go ahead and get himself over to the college. The doctors had been so pleased with his progress that he was let out early. Life was going great for Jeremy. He had even met a girl. Anna. She was the first person to ever really get him. They had similar backgrounds and were struggling with the same kind of issues. She was getting out next week and he couldn't wait to see her again.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena was relieved to see that Damon was still sleeping soundly when she got out of the shower. She got her book bag and cell phone and left for class. While in the shower, Elena had thought about the situation with Kat and finally figured out what to do. She would call Kat, as Elena, and tell her that what she's doing isn't fair to Damon or Jeremy.<p>

After her morning classes, Elena took a walk around campus, making sure she was out of earshot before taking out her own phone and calling Kat.

"Hi, is this Kat?" Elena said as a girl answered.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just eating. Hi, how've you been?" With caller-ID, Kat already knew it was Elena.

"I've been good, thanks. I just wanted to check in and see how everything's working out for you."

"Well… I did something…"

"Spill."

"Ok, but don't be mad, ok? I know you like Damon, but he's really not a good guy. He's hurt so many girls, and it's only fair that he gets a taste of his own medicine, don't you think?"

"What did you do, Kat?"

"Well… I went out with him and then I told him I wanted to go back to his place."

"And…?"

"And I knew Jeremy would be there… I was hoping to make him jealous."

"So…"

"So I made out with Damon, and everything went as planned. Jeremy looked so mad!"

I was not, Elena wanted to object. But she held her tongue.

"So… you're basically using Damon to make Jeremy jealous?"

"Yeah… oh, I know it's bad of me, but Jeremy's so great and…"

"Don't you think he deserves honesty?"

"I've been trying to send him signals, you know, to let him know I'm interested, but it's like he doesn't get it…"

"Well, he's my brother and I love him, but Jer's thick… you need to spell it out for him. Tell him exactly how you feel and be prepared for the fact the he might not feel the same way."

"You're right. I _should_ tell him. Better yet, I'll show him," Kat said determined.

"Uh- wait- what?"

"The next time I see him, I'm just gonna walk right up to him and kiss him like there's no tomorrow."

"Uh… Kat…"

"Thanks so much for the talk, Elena. I'll let you know what happens, ok? Bye!" Kat said and hung up before Elena could get another word out.

Oh, this was bad. She would have to stay out of sight. Elena decided to go shopping and stay as far away from campus as possible. She was just about to switch off her phone again when it rang. Stefan. Ugh.

"Yes?" she answered, annoyed.

"Elena, what the hell? I've been calling and calling. Why won't you answer your phone? This guy answered before and he said you left your cell at _his_ place? Are you cheating on me?"

"You seem to have forgotten we broke up, Stefan. What I do or who I hang out with is none of your business."

"Come on, Elena. We break up and get back together all the time. It's what we do best."

"I'm done, Stefan. You wouldn't respect my decisions and you couldn't understand why I would do anything for my family. I don't need someone like that in my life. Don't call me again, I mean it." Elena hung up the phone and switched it off completely.

* * *

><p>Damon smiled when he saw Kat walking through the park. She looked so cute, wearing a short pleated grey skirt and a pink cardigan and carrying her books. Her face lit up with a smile, and Damon felt his heart melt. Then he watched in horror as Kat dropped her books, ran up to a boy that looked vaguely familiar, threw her arms around him and kissed him. Damon couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could believe it even less when the boy turned towards him and it was Jeremy. Disgusted and betrayed, Damon walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm late for class, but I'll stop by later, ok, Jer?" Kat said and hurried off.<p>

Jeremy stood frozen, perplexed. Who was that girl and why did she just kiss him? And how did she know his name? He got out his cell phone and tried calling Elena again, for the umpteenth time, but still there was no reply. He would have to find his dorm room on his own.

* * *

><p>Elena checked the time, Kat should have classes now. If she could get back to the dorm before running into Kat, she could probably keep hidden for the rest of the night. Elena hurried back to the room and let out a sigh of relief as she leaned back against the door. Her relief didn't last long, though, because Damon's palms hit the door on either side of her face. Elena drew a breath as she saw the fury burning in his eyes.<p>

"D- Damon… what's wrong?" Elena asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Jeremy wouldn't be scared of Damon, he would be insolent. But Elena wasn't like Jeremy; she wasn't willing to take a punch. And Damon, thinking she was Jeremy, might just plant a fist in her face.

"How could you, Jer?" Damon growled.

"I- I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb!" Damon slammed his hand against the door. "I saw you!"

"Saw what?"

"You and Kat," Damon growled, turning his back on Elena and pacing around the room, his fists clenching.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Damon!" Elena exclaimed, following him. "I haven't seen Kat today."

"Liar!" Damon spun around and shoved Elena. She yelped as his hands connected with her chest. Damon's brows furrowed at the unexpected sound and his anger turned into confusion.

Elena squirmed under Damon's probing stare. She had to get out of here. Without a second thought, she darted for the door. Damon's reactions were fast, though, and his hand locked around her wrist. She gasped at the pressure and he stared at her in confusion. Slowly, he raised her wrist to his chest, using his other hand to pull down the fabric of her sweater.

"Such a small wrist…" he mused, "… such delicate fingers…"

"What big eyes you have," Elena mocked.

Damon let go of her hand, and his eyes searched her face. There was something so familiar about those eyes. Of course, he and Elena were twins, but… Damon didn't realize what he was doing, he just knew there was something wrong, and he reached up to Elena's hair, running his fingers through it.

"What are you doing?" Elena breathed.

Her words seemed to snap Damon out of his trance and he took a step back, shaking his head at himself. What was he thinking? "You should go," he said abruptly, turning away.

Elena was quick to obey and she darted out of the room. Running down the halls, she ran right into a copy of herself. "Jer!"

"'Lena? Woah, you look just like me." He stared at her in amazement.

"Come on, we need to get out of this hallway," Elena said, pulling him into one of the bathrooms. "What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"I got out early. I've been trying to call you, but your phone's been off."

"Oh, right… I shut it off to avoid getting busted by my roommate."

"So what have I missed?"

"I just had a fight with my roommate because the girl he's interested in kissed me – or, well, 'Jeremy'."

"You kissed a girl? So did I!"

"No, I didn't kiss a girl! He just thinks I did. I don't know why he would think that, but… wait- did you just say….?"

"Yeah, this girl just ran up to me and kissed me, just when I got to school."

"Kat… so that's what Damon saw…"

"Wait- so who's who here?"

"Damon's your roommate, and Kat is the girl who kissed you, who, coincidentally, Damon is into. She's been using him to make 'Jeremy' jealous."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, you need to step back into your shoes, so to speak. Damon's getting suspicious. Just now, I thought he had figured it out. Oh, and you need to check in with the RA every night before eleven. His name's Rick."

"What are _you_ gonna do?"

"I'm gonna get back to living my life, and try to forget any of this ever happened. But, I've actually become friends with Kat, and I might enroll here and stay with her. So I guess you're stuck with me, bro," Elena smiled.

"Fine by me – on one condition, of course."

"What?"

"That you dress like a girl!"

Elena chuckled and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I've missed you, Jer."

"I've missed you too, sis."

"So… you should probably stay in here for awhile longer. I need to get away from the campus, and you should probably give Damon a chance to cool down. Here's your room key," Elena dug out a key and handed it over. "Now promise you'll be good."

"I've got it from here, sis, don't you worry."


	11. TEN

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Oops, this started out to be a pretty upbeat chapter, then… oh, well. Hope you'll enjoy it just the same : )_

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ TEN ~

* * *

><p>Wednesday.<p>

Elena woke up in her own bed for the first time in over a week. She turned her head, expecting to find another bed with a sleeping Damon in it, but there was not. She was alone, in her old room at the Gilbert house. Her aunt Jenna was downstairs making breakfast – or burning toast. And Jeremy was back where he belonged – living a normal college life. Sharing a room with Damon Salvatore.

Elena felt a pang of guilt and a twinge of sadness when she thought about Damon. She had let him believe she was his friend, but she had lied to him from the moment they met. And now he thought she had betrayed him with Kat, when she hadn't. Kat kissed the real Jeremy – the Jeremy that wasn't Damon's friend, the Jeremy that didn't even know who Kat was. She had to talk to Jer, ask how his meeting with Damon went. Then she realized she hadn't turned her own phone back on. After what went down yesterday, she didn't want to deal with her real life just yet. But she knew she had to. She should let Bonnie and Caroline know she was back, and she needed to talk to the scholarship committee about late admission. So many things to cover. Oh, well, she might as well get started.

As Elena's phone booted up, it started receiving messages from the server – or however that stuff works – and Elena sighed at the amount. Most of them were from Stefan, and she chose to open the most recent.

_I'm not giving up on us. I'm coming to see you. _

Elena gasped in horror. He was on his way to campus? She immediately dialed Jeremy, but it went straight to voicemail. Then she tried Stefan's phone, but there was no reply. Elena got dressed in a hurry and headed towards the campus.

* * *

><p>Jeremy's first meeting with his new roommate was tense to say the least. He had stayed away until evening, when he checked in with the RA and headed to his room. The phone Elena gave him – the one she'd been using as his – had been buzzing with text messages from Kat all day, and he finally just shut it off. Too much drama to deal with right now. Once he entered his room, it was empty. Damon had clearly taken off. Jeremy got settled and went to bed. When he awoke the next morning, the bed next to his was empty. Huh, he must have crashed someplace else, Jeremy said to himself. Soon enough, a still drunk Damon stumbled into the room.<p>

"Uh… hey man," Jeremy said, biting his tongue before he went ahead and introduced himself. To Damon, they had been roommates for over a week. Introductions were redundant at this point.

"Yeah, whatever," Damon mumbled and kicked off his shoes, heading for the shower.

Damon had stripped down to his boxers when someone started banging on the door. "You mind getting that?" Damon growled.

"Uh… sure," Jeremy said, getting out of bed. It had been chilly last night, so he had slept in a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, much like Elena did when she was posing as him. Jeremy opened the door and frowned. "Stefan."

Jeremy had never been a fan of Elena's on-again-off-again boyfriend, and after hearing the reason they broke up _this_ time, he was less than happy to see him.

Stefan instinctively took a step back when he saw Jeremy. Wow, Bonnie and Caroline really did a good job with Elena's disguise. He shook it off and focused on the reason he was here in the first place. "I've been calling and calling. Why won't you answer?"

"My phone's off," Jeremy shrugged. Why would Stefan be calling _him_?

"How convenient," Stefan huffed, brushing past Jeremy and stepping into the room. That's when he spotted Damon. "Oh, I see what's going on here… you're hot for your roommate, right? That's why you won't give _us_ another chance? Why you're willing to throw all that we have away? But you can't deny you still have feelings for me – and I can prove it," Stefan said and grabbed Jeremy's face with his hands.

Before Jeremy had a chance to object, Stefan's lips crashed down on his. Disgusted, he shoved him away, wiping his mouth. "Dude!"

Stefan blinked. "Jeremy? Where's Elena?"

Damon had witnessed their interaction with great astonishment, but now he was riveted. What the hell was going on?

"Elena's at home," Jeremy replied.

"But… how are _you_ here? You're supposed to be in rehab."

"Yeah, now I wish I'd stayed," Jeremy mumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but would anyone care to enlighten me as to what the hell is going on here?" Damon stepped forward.

Just then, the door flew open. "Stefan!" Elena exclaimed, not noticing all eyes were now on her.

"Elena?" Damon asked, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"So you _do_ know my girlfriend?" Stefan said, glaring at Damon.

"Yeah, I met her this weekend," Damon said, focusing on Elena. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything, ok? I just have to talk to Stefan first," Elena said apologetically and gestured for Stefan to follow her outside.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear, Stefan," Elena hissed as they walked outside. "You and I are over. What gives you the right to barge in and make a fool of yourself?"

"I'm the fool? What about you – dressing up as your brother?"

"You know why I did it, Stefan. We've already been over this. Now I would really appreciate it if you would just leave. You've done enough damage here."

"Well, what about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant? You still need me to be your escort, right?"

"I don't even know if I'm going, but I do know I will _not_ be going with you." Elena huffed and turned her back on Stefan, walking back to Jeremy's dorm room. She took a deep breath before entering, bracing herself.

"I'm just gonna… yeah…" Jeremy excused himself and slipped out of the room as Elena entered, leaving her alone with Damon.

"It was you, wasn't it? This whole time – it's been you."

"Yes," Elena said, shame-faced.

"Why?"

"Jeremy's my brother and I love him. He was risking his scholarship. I had to take his place to make sure he didn't lose his spot while he was in rehab."

"So… everything you've told me – has been a lie?" Damon asked, betrayal in his voice.

"No! I'm still _me._ I may have tried to impersonate Jeremy, but everything else I told you was true."

"You let me make a fool of myself! You knew what Kat was doing, didn't you? Still you encouraged me to go for her."

"Yes, Kat told me – as Elena – that she was into Jeremy. She said she was using you to make him jealous. But I told her she was wrong for doing that."

"You could have told _me_!"

"How? I did what I thought was best for my brother."

"What? Making sure he had a girlfriend waiting for him when he got out of rehab? Keeping his bed warm?"

_Slap_.

"You're lucky you're not posing as your brother anymore, or you wouldn't be getting away with that," Damon growled.

"I never wanted you to get hurt, Damon. This was never about you."

"Of course it wasn't. Why would anyone ever care how the self-serving, arrogant player feels?"

"Damon…"

"Just go, Elena. Go back to your boyfriend. Have a nice life."

"I'm sorry," Elena said, her voice a mere whisper, as she left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yes, I know, another short chapter... sigh! Oh, well, there are two chapters left, and those will be longer. I will do a small jump in time to suit my purposes. Thanks for reading!_


	12. ELEVEN

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: One more chapter to go after this one…. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ ELEVEN ~

* * *

><p><em>Thursday.<em>

"_Kat? Hi, it's Elena. I was wondering – could I talk to you for a little bit? Are you free for lunch tomorrow? Ok, great. No, not on campus. Yeah, Illyria would be fine. Ok, see you then."_

* * *

><p>Friday.<p>

Jeremy had successfully avoided Kat since their first brief encounter, but it wasn't doable in the long run. So Elena promised she would come clean – and hope Kat would keep her secret. Now she was sitting at a booth, waiting for her. When she saw Kat enter, a big smile on her face, Elena felt a lump form.

"Hi!" Kat exclaimed, throwing her arms around Elena before sitting down. "I'm so glad you called. I have so much to tell you!"

"Me first," Elena cut her off. "There's something you should know."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I already know," Kat said casually, gesturing for the waitress to take their order.

"You know… what?"

"That you disguised yourself as your brother so that he wouldn't lose his spot," Kat said casually, turning to the waitress and ordering a Ceasar salad.

"I'll have the same, thanks," Elena said, distracted.

"I have to admit, I was pissed at first, but then I thought it was kinda sweet. I wish I had a sister that would do that for me."

"Uh… how did you find out?"

"Well, I was on my way to your – I mean Jeremy's – dorm, and I bumped into this really cute guy. We got to talking and I asked him if he'd seen Jeremy Gilbert around, and he asked which one I meant. Well, as you can imagine, that raised a _lot_ of questions and I don't know, we just clicked," Kat shrugged with a smile tugging at her lips.

"This guy… his name wasn't Stefan, by any chance?" Elena asked, frowning. She should have known Stefan would squeal on her to the first person he met.

"Yeah. He said he was your ex. You think it's weird. It's weird, right?"

"Yes, it's a bit weird… but not as weird as me posing as my brother, so I think we're okay here," Elena smiled.

"Great! Because he invited me to this party in your home town. He said you were supposed to enter a pageant?"

"I was supposed to… my mom wanted me to. She was Miss Mystic Falls when she was my age, and she always talked about it."

"But you don't want to?"

"Since our parents died, I haven't really been able to enjoy anything. I just feel like it would hurt too much to be in the pageant, what with all the memories…"

"But you could think of it as an opportunity to honor her memory. I'm sure she would have wanted you to live your life to the fullest."

"I suppose you're right, but…"

"I think…" Kat said, a sly smile on her face, "…that you need to let loose for awhile. We're going to Mystique tonight, why don't you join us? You can crash at my place again, and then tomorrow we'll go to Mystic Falls."

"Kat…"

"Come on, Elena. We had fun last time, didn't we? I do love hanging out with you. I told you I always wanted a sister, and maybe that's why I told myself I was crushing on 'Jeremy' – I just liked having someone to talk to who could relate."

"I like hanging out with you too, Kat. I just don't want to make out with you."

Kat laughed. "Oh my god, how weird is this? I was using Damon to make you jealous, and I was throwing myself at you. I was starting to feel a bit insecure at the fact that you didn't seem to want to hook up with me. I should have known something was up the minute we started talking about fashion…"

Elena laughed too. "Yeah, I was biting my tongue not to gush too much about your shoes. Which are to die for, by the way."

"So… I'm sorry I kissed you…"

"You didn't, actually. Jeremy got out of rehab early, and since you had told me what you were planning, I was staying clear of the campus, so you did actually kiss Jeremy. And Damon saw you," Elena added, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"You really like him, don't you," Kat said, sympathetic.

"I do. I just… he's not the player he portrays himself as…"

"Aww… you're totally crushing on Damon Salvatore," Kat teased.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Not after all the lies I told."

"You don't think he'll get over it? Come on, it's Damon Salvatore we're talking about here. He lies to girls all the time to get them into bed. Why wouldn't he be able to forgive you for lying to protect your brother?"

"I don't know. But he made it perfectly clear he wanted me out of his life."

"Well," Kat shrugged, "that's _his_ loss. So, you're coming tonight, or what?"

"Yeah, ok. I'm just gonna go home and get some clothes."

"Don't bother. I've got plenty. But I have classes, so would you mind hanging around for awhile? You could go to the sorority house, if you like."

"Nah, that's fine. I actually have to go to the registration office to talk about maybe starting school here."

"Yay! That's awesome! Ok, so I'll call you when I get out of class, ok?" Kat said, chipper, and headed out.

* * *

><p>Kat didn't have classes, though. She had something else entirely in mind. Part of why Elena was so miserable about Damon was because <em>she<em> used him. Kat needed to talk to Damon. Maybe Elena could get her happy ending after all…

"Jeremy's not here," Damon growled and moved to slam the door in Kat's face.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you. Please?"

"I don't see the point," Damon mumbled, but left the door open and walked over to his bed, flopping down on it.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Damon asked, staring at the ceiling.

"For being selfish. I was wrong."

"Great. Thanks for stopping by," Damon muttered.

"Listen… you're just not my type, ok? I was never interested in you, and I shouldn't have used you to get to Jeremy. But Elena did what she did out of love for her brother, not out of selfishness. She never meant to hurt you, and she really cares about you."

"Doesn't change the fact that she has a boyfriend. She was flirting with me, as Elena, and she had a boyfriend."

"Have you not been paying attention? He's her ex. They broke up because he didn't want her to help her brother. She doesn't want anything to do with him. She wants _you_."

"If that were true, she would have told me so."

"Did you give her a chance to? Or were you too busy feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Just go, Kat," Damon sighed.

"She'll be at Mystique with me tonight. And she needs a date for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant tomorrow," Kat said before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Damon paced around the room, running a hand through his increasingly messy hair. She was just some girl, some girl who had lied to him repeatedly. Why was he even considering going after her? His musings were interrupted by the entrance of Jeremy.<p>

"Uh… hey man," Jeremy said, puzzled at Damon's disheveled state.

"Hey," Damon said curtly, but then caught himself. It wasn't Jeremy's fault any of this happened. The kid was troubled; he probably didn't even know what his sister was up to. "Um… sorry I've been acting like a jerk lately. We never properly met, I guess." He extended his hand. "I'm Damon. Welcome to college."

Jeremy took his hand. "I'm Jeremy. Thanks, man."

"So… wanna go grab a burger?"

"Sure."

They went down to the cafeteria and sat down with their food. Damon was a bit taken aback when Jeremy chomped down on his burger without checking it first. He was even more surprised when Jeremy frowned, lifted the top bun and said, "What? No pickles? What's wrong with these people?"

Damon chuckled. "Here, have some of mine," he said and picked some off his burger.

"Wow, thanks, man. My sis always gives me hers. I love pickles."

"You sure you're twins?"

"If it weren't for our outer appearance, if would say no."

"So… how are you at pool?"

"I suck."

"Why were you in rehab?"

"Well… after our parents died, I just wanted to escape the pain, I guess. I started hanging out with the wrong kind of people and I got into trouble."

"Drugs?"

"Drugs, booze, you name it."

"And your sister?"

"She's the one who got me into rehab. She took care of everything. I fell apart and she picked up the pieces. She's the strongest person I know."

"I guess she would have to be… to impersonate her brother to ensure he doesn't forfeit his scholarship," Damon mused.

"Yeah… I can't believe she did it. But that's Elena – always putting other people first."

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Damon spoke again. "I guess you don't wanna go to a club tonight?"

"Sorry, man, I promised Elena I would go to AA meetings and stay as far away from the party scene as possible."

"Good. That's great, Jeremy," Damon said encouragingly.

"She's done so much for me, it's the least I can do," Jeremy shrugged.

* * *

><p>"So, I've got the perfect dress for your pageant tomorrow," Kat smiled broadly.<p>

"Kat… I'm not even sure I'm going yet."

"Of course you are. It's what your mom would have wanted. Now, I went out shopping after Stefan invited me to the party, but I couldn't decide between these two dresses – so I'm gonna let you have first pick," Kat held out two floor-length silken gowns – one a deep blue and the other a deep red.

"Kat, I can't…"

"No, you're right. _I'll_ pick for you. Definitely the blue."

"This is really gorgeous, but…"

"Just say thank you," Kat commanded, making clear this was the end of discussion.

"Ok," Elena smiled, "thank you," she said with genuine warmth and appreciation and hugged her friend. "But I still don't have an escort."

"I'm working on it."

"What? How?"

"Don't worry. You'll have an escort waiting for you when you win that pageant, one way or the other."

"But…"

"I said – don't worry. Now, let's figure out what we're wearing tonight," Kat said enthusiastically and started rummaging through her closet.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Mystique, Elena and Kat were both wearing tight fitted jeans and high heels. Kat had on a white iridescent halter neck top and Elena a purple draped satin top. The club was buzzing, much like it had been the first time Kat brought her here. The first time she'd seen Damon looking at her with those piercing blue eyes as if she was the only woman in the room. Well, except for when he caught her in the shower, then she really <em>was<em> the only woman in the room. Her heart did a double-take as she scanned the room, looking for him. She had no right to hope he would be here. And even if he was, he wanted nothing to do with her. But still, she couldn't help wishing she would see him again. She could even stand to listen to him yell at her, if it meant he was talking to her. Oh, how did she get so caught up in him? She had to move on, put him out of her mind. As Kat handed her a highball vodka drink, she knew exactly how she would do just that.

The fact that her twin brother was an addict should have been a warning to Elena that alcohol wasn't her friend. But at this point, she didn't care. The alcohol coursing through her body was relaxing her, numbing her senses and breaking through her inhibitions. Soon, she was dancing with Kat on the dance floor, letting loose.

After awhile, Elena felt her mouth go dry and she headed for the bar to get something more to drink. As she stumbled over to the bartender, she bumped into a man sitting by the bar. She mumbled an apology and tried to get the bartender's attention.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" a velvety voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head to see the man she had bumped into. A pair of piercing blue eyes underneath a mass of raven hair was fixated on her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she muttered and turned her attention back to the bartender, who had yet to notice her.

"Elena…"

"Don't. Ok? You made it perfectly clear you wanted me out of your life. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Let me take you home."

"Hah! Yeah, right, buddy."

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to see you getting into trouble."

"Well, then look away."

"Hey! Can we get a pitcher of water over here, please?" Damon shouted to the bartender.

"I don't want water," Elena pouted.

"I know. But that's what's gonna save you from a massive hangover tomorrow."

"Why do _you_ care?"

"Because I have a thing for cross-dressers," Damon mocked.

"Yeah, right," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Because I care about you."

"Riiight… Damon Salvatore actually cares about a girl. It's not April Fools, you know," Elena slurred.

"What's taking so long?" Kat came up to them, equally inebriated. "Oh, Damon, sorry, didn't see you there," she giggled.

"Yeah, real nice, Kat," Damon growled. "What the hell were you thinking? You know her brother's been in rehab, and you get her drunk?"

"Hey, Elena is a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

"Yeah," Elena pouted. "I can do whatever I want. Just watch me." With that, she strode off, dragging Kat along with her onto the dance floor.

Damon wanted to walk away. Every bone in his body was telling him that watching Elena make a fool of herself was _not_ the way to spend Friday night. But he couldn't leave. He felt responsible for her, as crazy as that sounded. That's why he sat and watched as she danced with college boys, teasing them. That's why, when one of those guys got too close and personal with her, he jumped off his bar stool, made his way through the crowd and punched the guy's lights out. That's why he picked her up, kicking and screaming, and carried her out of the club.

"Damon! What are you doing?" she yelled at him as he put her down on the sidewalk.

"I'm saving you from making a big mistake, one you'll regret in the morning."

"You don't get to make decisions for me!"

"Are you staying with Kat?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm getting you home. Trust me; you'll thank me for it in the morning."

"I'm not leaving without her."

"That won't be a problem," he nodded towards the door, where Kat was just getting out of the club.

Damon hailed a cab, gave the driver the address and paid him. Elena glared at him through the car window as the cab pulled away. Damon raked his hand through his hair and shook his head. Just some girl. Yeah, right…


	13. TWELVE

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: There you have it! Another fic finished. I'm so happy : ) Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>TWELVE NIGHTS<p>

~ TWELVE ~

* * *

><p>Saturday.<p>

"Ow, my head," Elena groaned as she came to. She tried opening her eyes but decided against it as the sunlight streaming in through the window was burning her with its intrusive brightness. What did she _do_ last night? Oh, right… Oh, no… Elena couldn't decide what pained her more – the splitting headache courtesy of her hangover or the memory of making a fool of herself in front of Damon. At least she didn't throw herself at him. That would have been even worse. Oh, why did she have to go and get drunk?

Elena was about to bury her head in her pillow when a chirpy voice broke through the humming that was her head's personal symphony in honor of her debauchery.

"Wakey, wakey!" Kat said, holding a cup of steaming coffee to Elena's face, maing her nostrils drink in its scent.

"Leave me alone," Elena grumbled.

"No can do," Kat said, pulling the covers off Elena. "We have lots to do today."

"Like what?" Elena groaned, pushing herself to a sitting position and grabbing the Styrofoam cup with both hands.

"I booked us a spa day at the salon – massage, mani-pedis, facials, makeovers, you name it," Kat said, excited.

"Kat… I can't afford that."

"Nonsense. It's on me, silly."

"But Kat…"

"No excuses. Now, come on, get dressed. We're going out for brunch and then we'll head to the salon."

* * *

><p>When they left the salon, Elena felt more relaxed than she had in weeks. They went out for a quick lunch before Kat looked at the time and said they should probably get going if they were gonna get to Mystic Falls in time for the pageant. Good thing it was a night time event, or else Elena wouldn't have had time to recuperate. As they drove to Mystic Falls, Elena got out her cell phone.<p>

"I should apologize to Damon."

"Why?"

"I was so rude to him last night, and ungrateful."

"So what?"

"So… that's not me. I'm not that kind of person."

"Ok, suit yourself," Kat shrugged and focused on her driving.

"Voicemail," Elena sighed and took a deep breath in preparation for the beep. _Beep_. "Hi, Damon. This is Elena Gilbert. I just wanted to say thank you for what you did last night, and that… I'm sorry. Ok, I guess that's all. Bye." Elena hung up. She hated voicemail. In retrospect, she should have texted him instead. That would have given her time to formulate herself better. Oh, well, too late now…

* * *

><p>"Where are you headed?" Damon asked as he walked in the room to find Jeremy packing.<p>

"I have to go to Mystic Falls. Kat convinced Elena to do the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and she needs an escort. I'm stepping up."

"She's not going with her boyfriend? I mean, her ex?"

"No. Kat is, though."

"She's what?"

"Yeah, apparently she ran into Stefan when he was here, and he asked her out."

"He did what? The same day he burst in here looking for Elena, saying he wasn't giving up on them?"

"Yeah, don't remind me," Jeremy shuddered at the memory.

"What a jerk! How does Elena feel about this?"

"She couldn't care less, from what I can tell. I think she's relieved knowing that Stefan's set his sights on someone else. See you later, man," Jeremy said, grabbing his bag and heading out.

Damon stood frozen for a minute, deep in thought. Then he darted out the room. "Hey, Jer! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>"Elena! So nice to see you," Carol Lockwood beamed as Kat and Elena appeared on the Lockwood's doorstep.<p>

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena smiled. "This is my friend Kat."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Lockwood smiled. From Kat's outward appearance and the car she was driving, it was apparent that Elena's friend came from money. And people with money were always welcome at the Lockwoods. The Gilberts were a founding family and that also bred acceptance among the high society of Mystic Falls.

"Well, come on in, Caroline and Bonnie are already upstairs, getting ready. Where is your escort?"

"Um… he's on his way."

"Well, tell Stefan…"

"Um… actually, Mrs. Lockwood, Stefan isn't my escort. Jeremy's coming."

"Your brother? But I thought…"

"Yes, well, there was a change of plans," Elena said quickly, not wanting to go into details.

"Oh, very well," Mrs. Lockwood sighed. "Tell Jeremy the escorts are gathering in the west foyer, all right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena nodded.

As Mrs. Lockwood hurried off to yell at the caterers, Elena rolled her eyes. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

"Do you mind if I come with you? I'd love to meet your friends," Kat said.

"Oh, sure. Come on, it's this way."

* * *

><p>"Elena! You came!" Caroline exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Bonnie was next in line.<p>

"Hi guys," Elena smiled. "This is Kat – a friend from college," Elena said, taking a step back to introduce her friends. "Kat, this is Caroline and Bonnie. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"Nice to meet you," Kat smiled. Caroline had curled blonde hair and a green silk gown, and Bonnie had curly dark hair, wearing a colorful patterned dress that complimented her dark complexion. "Are you both in the pageant, too?" she asked, looking between the two girls.

"Just Caroline," Bonnie said. "I'm not really into the whole playing-dress up-thing. Plus, I'm not a founding family member, so…" she shrugged.

"What's that?" Kat asked, curious.

"Oh, it goes back to the birth of this town. The families that first settled on this land started a council, where all founding family representatives had a vote on whatever the town needed to vote about – whether to build a school for boys _and_ girls, or just boys – that sort of thing. Nowadays, we have a mayor – Mayor Lockwood – but the Founder's Council still exists, and they're like a mini-government. They're also an elitist club," Bonnie added under her breath.

"So who are the founding families, then?"

"Well, there's the Lockwoods, of course, the Forbes, the Fells, the Gilberts… are there any others?" Bonnie said, turning to Caroline and Elena.

"Nope, I think that's about it," Elena shrugged.

"Wow, small town are really fascinating," Kat commented.

"Not when you grow up in one," Bonnie said.

"No, I suppose the grass is always greener… Well, I should let you guys catch up. I'll see you later, ok? I'll tell Jeremy where to go when I see him. Ok, bye!" Kat gave a little wave and left the room.

"She seems sweet," Caroline said.

"She is."

"What was that about Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"It's kind of a long story," Elena sighed, "but here's the cliff notes version… Kat met me as Jeremy, wanted to date, I was not interested, she used my roommate to make me jealous, Jeremy got out of rehab and everything blew up in my face."

"Wait- what?" Caroline frowned.

"Oh, and Stefan showed up, trying to win me back, but ended up blowing my cover and then he met Kat and asked her to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I didn't have a date – not that I would have gone with Stefan – and so Jeremy offered. He's on his way."

"What about the roommate?" Bonnie asked, suspecting there was more to the story.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Elena avoided the issue and checked her makeup.

"Elena Gilbert, don't think you can hide anything from us," Caroline admonished her with a hand on her hip.

"Ok, so maybe I kinda fell for him…"

"So what happened?" Caroline prodded.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. He's angry that I lied to him, and who can blame him? Kat told me – as Elena – that she was using Damon to make 'Jeremy' jealous. I should have said something to Damon."

"Do you think he would have believed you?" Bonnie asked.

"It doesn't matter. I deceived him and he's never going to forgive me."

"Well if that's true… he's not the guy for you," Caroline shrugged. "Now, come on, let's get out there – our crowns await," Caroline smiled, hooking her arm in Elena's.

* * *

><p>The Lockwood main staircase was decorated with flowers and ribbons and outside, in the patio, there were lights everywhere, illuminating the summer night. The garden was set up with white sheer tents with tables and candelabras inside. On the patio, a space was dedicated to dancing, where the pageant girls were supposed to waltz with their escorts. The view from the balcony reminded Elena of debutant balls she'd seen in movies. Mayor Lockwood cleared his throat and began announcing the girls. The Fell sisters, Tina and Tammy were up first, followed by Charlotte Forbes, Caroline's cousin. When it was Caroline's turn, Elena started getting antsy. She hadn't seen or heard from Jeremy yet. What if something had happened? What if he'd just bailed on her? It wasn't like she wasn't embarrassed enough, having her brother as an escort, but now she would be completely without?<p>

"Miss Caroline Forbes," Mayor Lockwood announced, and Caroline glided down the stairs, taking Tyler Lockwood's extended hand and letting him usher her outside, where the other couples were waiting.

Elena took a deep breath and braced herself for the humiliation, plastering a smile on her face as she made her way down the stairs. When she took the last few steps, she looked down at the floor until she noticed a hand reaching out for her. She looked up and met piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered, "it took me forever to get here."

If all eyes hadn't been on them, Elena might have giggled at the fact that he just stole a line from one of her favorite movies. Instead, she composed herself, put her hand in his and let him guide her out onto the patio.

Elena had never felt as beautiful and confident as when Damon's strong lead carried her across the dance floor. Every turn, every movement, was perfectly executed and Elena felt as if she was floating across a misty lake. She wasn't aware of her surroundings, only of the feeling of being in Damon's arms and drowning in his eyes.

As the music came to an end, they were left standing there, gazing at each other, neither of them wanting to look away. It wasn't until Mayor Lockwood cleared his throat a second time and announced that the winner had been selected and would all the contestants _please_ gather in the Rose Room, that Elena snapped out of her trance and excused herself.

* * *

><p>"And this year's Miss Mystic Falls is… Miss Caroline Forbes!" Mayor Lockwood announced. A round of applause commenced at the announcement and Caroline was elated. She and Elena hugged before she went to collect her ribbon and tiara. Elena was overjoyed for her friend. Caroline had dreamed of being Miss Mystic Falls since they were in middle school and she would make paper tiaras and sashes, striding through the class room during art class.<p>

As the people gathered to congratulate Caroline, Elena sensed a presence behind her. "You are by far the most beautiful woman in this room," a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

Elena felt herself flush and took a deep breath before turning around to face him. "How did you…"

"Kat told me you needed an escort, and today I came across Jeremy getting ready to leave."

"Did you get my message?"

"I did. But I had already decided on going after you."

"You had?"

"I overreacted. I'm no saint, Elena. I have no right to judge you, and I respect you for being so strong for your family. I'm here to ask if you'll give me another chance?"

"Won't all the college girls be terribly disappointed?" Elena teased.

"I only care about _one_ college girl."

"Who?"

"You."

"But I'm not…"

"Yeah, about that… I have a friend on the Admissions Board. I explained that your family responsibilities kept you from enrolling in time, and he's set up an interview for you on Monday."

"Wh- why would you do that?"

"Because you deserve to have everything you want. And because I'd really like it if you stuck around campus for awhile…" he added with a smirk.

"You always get what you want?"

"Always."

"So… tell me, Mr. Salvatore… what is it that you want?" Elena tilted her head up.

"I'll let you know…" Damon winked, pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and closed the remaining distance between their lips.

THE END


End file.
